The Death Of David Bowie
by LabyrinthPhantomQueen
Summary: We will miss you David Bowie


Death of David Bowie

 _This is an idea I had once I heard about the death of David Bowie and if you have ever seen the Girls Next Door comic Sarah Williams from Labyrinth loved David Bowie P.S. I don't own anything_

Christine's P.O.V: Eric and I were watching the news in the morning and Sarah was still passed out for some reason "I'm sad to tell you this ladies and gentlemen David Bowie passed away last night from Cancer, 2 days after his latest album realise." The reporter said and I turned off the T.V. James, Javert and Jareth came in "Sarah doesn't know right?" Jareth who looks like David Bowie asked. "No she's still asleep" I told them. "Are we going to tell her?" James asked us. "We shouldn't tell her." Erik said to us. "Sarah's reaction will be unpredictable." Jareth said to us and was about to leave when. "Sarah's reaction to what? And what are you all doing here? " Sarah said from the door. "Good morning Sarah, how are you this lovely morning?" asked Jareth but Sarah saw right through it. "What aren't you telling me guys?" she asked and looked at each of us. "I'm waiting." She said to none of us pacifically. "David Bowie died" Javert said and then covered his mouth. Sarah was laughing "You're joking/messing with me …" then her laughing stopped "right?" she finished. " We wish we were." The rest of us said to her, and then she started to cry and ran to her room. "Well that was nicely handled." Jareth said jokingly "Now is not the time for that Jareth" James said to him and went to talk to Sarah. James P.O.V: I went to Sarah's room and knocked on her door "Sarah are you okay?" I asked her from the other side of the door. I heard her crying from the door but she came and opened it any way. "James come in." She said putting on a smile and I went in. "How are you taking it?" I asked her concerned. "Miserably" She replied frowning and looking like she was going to cry again. "I know it's sad but Jareth looks like him so he never really left." I told her. "You're right I have to get over it thank you James." She said smiling and opening the door. I left the room seeing that she would like to be alone for a bit. Sarah's P.O.V: "James does have a point he isn't completely gone and he never will be." I thought to myself walking out of the room "Good bye Bowie you will be missed" I said and went in to the other room. "Sarah, are you okay?" Christine asked me. "Yeah I'm fine." I told her, she left and Erik left with her. "Let's go out." Jareth said smiling at me. "Where to?" I asked him. James and Javert were gone as well I noticed leaving Jareth and I alone for once I didn't mind so much. "Where ever you want." He said to me. "You won't leave me will you?" I asked him worried that he would. "Not even if you ask me to. Now where do you want to go? " He said to me. " Can we go get Pizza?" I asked him. "Why not, let's go Sarah." He said and leads me out of the apartment. Jareth's P.O.V: After that Sarah and I went out a lot sometimes Erik and Christine came with us. Once Sarah finished her schooling moved in with me in my castle in the Underground and was quite happy about it. Erik and Christine visited us often as did James and Javert. "No matter what happens Aboveground we will always have each other." I told her kissing her. It was many years later till she was my Queen and she still looked the same as I first saw her, on the day she wished her brother away but I knew she wasn't the same she was smarter, wiser and more kind to me then she was all those years ago. All because of one guy called David Bowie who passed on. On January 10,2016 because of cancer. Did he really or is that what I want them to think? Is he really dead or is he living like a king with his queen at his side in the goblin kingdom in the Underground…Forever? "Sarah are you okay?" I asked her. "Were you David Bowie the whole time?" She asked me in return "I was why do you ask?" I ask her curious "I was just wondering." She said smiling at me. "Now catch me if you can!" She said running in to the labyrinth. I did catch her and then we went inside. [Many years later] Sarah and I had six kids four of which were boys we named them Thomas, David (her idea), Toby and Jerome. The two girls are named Lin and Willow and they behave most of the time. Some nights Sarah thinks back on the night David Bowie died but I calm her down before she can do anything too bad to herself. Reminding her that she is his queen forever.

 **THE END**

Author's note: Thomas and Jerome's names came from David Bowie's character in the movie 'The Man Who Fell To Earth' whose name was Thomas Jerome Newton. Sorry for not updating 'The Bad Camping Trip' but I will soon. And to my fellow Bowie fans He's not gone completely. Every time we write/read about him, listen to his music, watch something he was in or think of him. He's there in our hearts. He might have been little weird but so are we. We all have a 'Bowie' side how we chose to show it may be different then our friends. You may show it by; posting cosplay vids on YouTube, Drawing fan art, Writing Fan fiction or even making music like he did. Keep moving forward and maybe just maybe our beloved king will come back to us with new ideas.

Rest In Peace David Bowie You will be missed by many because you Magic Danced and Fell to our Heart's. The world will be different without you and no one can change that. No matter how much it hurts us. It doesn't matter now we know you are gone and we miss you and hope you come back in another time more amazing then ever.


End file.
